Why Inuyasha & Company Should NEVER Experiance MSN
by Elle Mariet
Summary: CRACKF!C: Ever wonder what would happen if Inuyasha & Company ever went on MSN?


Why Inuyasha should never experience the 20th century technology.

Kagome Higurashi was sitting at her computer desk with a rough copy of her English assignment. She pressed the on button of her computer and waited until the screen lit up with a friendly glow of primary colors. She accessed the password to her account and watched as her icons on her desktop came into view. Before she turned on her WordPerfect writing page she double clicked her msn page and opened it up.

"Good Evening Kagome!" The screen said as she signed in.

She looked around to see if anyone of her girlfriends were online so she could get a hand with her assignment, seeing as she hadn't been to school for a couple of weeks. Seeing no one was on she left her msn on and started on her English.

Kagome wasn't more then 3 sentences when a small box popped up on the corner of her screen. She looked over to expect seeing one of her friends but instead it was a name she knew very well but never expected to see it on her msn; Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes bugged out of her head.

_Inuyasha? What the hells? How in the world would he get on! _

She double clicked and opened up the page. His display picture was the Tetsusiaga, his trusted sword. Her heart beat very fast. So, she decided to IM him.

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

INUYASHA!

Inuyasha. Says:

Yes?

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

WHAT ARE YOU DOING ONLINE!

Inuyasha. Says:

Talking to you, what do you think?

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

Oh.. My.. God..

Inuyasha. Says:

WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME! WHO ELSE IS THERE? THAT HOJO GUY!

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

O.O;;; Calm down Inuyasha! It's only me! God...

Inuyasha. Says:

Good. There better be NO ONE else there. YOU HERE ME?

Before Kagome had a chance to argue with him another box popped up, only this time it said, Shippo.Kagome added him quickly.

Kagome Higurashi. Has added Shippo. To the conversation.

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

SHIPPO! YOU TOO?

Shippo. Says:

Hey Kagome! (glomps)

Inuyasha. Says:

SHIPPO! GO AWAY! KAGOME AND I ARE TALKING DAMNIT

Shippo. Says:

No way! T.T

Inuyasha. Says:

(hits Shippo) I SAID GO AWAY!

Kagome. Says:

... O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Shippo:

HEY! T.T

Kagome felt like fainting when Sango and Miroku signed in.

Kagome Higurashi. Has added Sango. To the conversation.

Kagome Higurashi. Has added Miroku. To the conversation.

Sango. Says:

Hey everyone!

Miroku. Says:

HEY! WHOOOO:)

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

How did you all get msn! Wait... Better question, how did you all get a COMPUTER?

Inuyasha. Has just added Naraku. To the conversation.

Inuyasha. Says:

(kills Naraku) Muahaahahah!

Naraku. Says:

You are so immature Inuyasha.

Naraku. Has added Kikyou. To the conversation.

Kikyou. Says:

INUYASHA!(L)(L)(L)

Inuyasha. Says:

Go to hell bitch.

Kikyou. Says:

(Kills Kagome)

Inuyasha. Says:

NOOOO!

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

It's not for real you dumbass.

Inuyasha. Says:

Yay.

Sango. Says:

Wtf..

Shippo. Says:

What's that mean?

Naraku. Says:

Iunno..

Miroku. Says:

Sango, will you bear my children?

Sango. Says:

... MIROKU! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?

Miroku. Says:

I'll take that as a yes.

As the conversation got longer Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, EVERYONE WAS ON MSN! Kouga, Ayame, Kanna, Kagura, and Sesshomaru were then added.

Kouga. Says:

(8)Who let the dogs out?(8)

Inuyasha. Says:

Shut up.

Kouga. Says:

Make me.

Inuyasha. Says:

I don't make trash.

Kouga. Says:

(Punches Inuyasha)

Inuyasha. Says:

(Kicks Kouga)

Kanna. Says:

I want your soul.

Shippo. Says:

O.O YOU CREEPY CHILD!

Kagura. Says:

I LOVE THE WIND! (Does a wind dance)

Sesshomaru. Says:

(Does a rain dance with Kagura..?)

Miroku. Says:

You puff ball.

Sango. Says:

Lmao!

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

O.O WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

Inuyasha. Says:

I (L) u Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

O.O REALLY!

Kikyou. Says:

O.O NOOOOO (Dies)

Naraku. Says:

Your already dead...

Kikyou. Says:

Oh.. Ahem..

Inuyasha. Says:

Yes, I do Kagome. ;)

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

I (L) you too Inuyasha. :P

Sango. Has added Kirara. To the conversation.

Shippo. Says:

Kirara?

Kirara:

ifgnkfgmdfoksmdigmkgmsdfgkmfdh.

Kagura. Says:

Wtf? Learn to type you moron.

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

... This is CRAZY!

Kouga. Says:

Hey... What's this black thing sticking into the wall...

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

DON'T PULL IT KOUGA! IT'S THE POWER!

Kouga. Has just left the conversation.

Kanna. Says:

He's offline...

Ayame. Says:

WHY DO YOU HAVE KOUGA'S MSN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????????????????

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

X.X This is retarded.

Kagome Higurashi. Has left the conversation.

Kikyou. Says:

YAHOO:)

Inuyasha. Says:

NO KAGOME! NOO!

Sango. Says:

You idiot, just go to her house.

Inuyasha. Says:

Good idea Sango.

Inuyasha. Has left the conversation.

Kagura. Says:

I LOVE YOU SESSHOMARU! (Leaves with embarrassment)

Kagura. Has left the conversation.

Sesshomaru: O.O KAGURA!

Sesshomaru. Has left the conversation.

Ayame. Says:

I'm going to see if Kouga is alright. Bye.

Ayame. Has left he conversation.

Miroku. Says:

Sango, I'm coming to find you!

Sango. Says:

... (Hides)

Sango. Has left the conversation.

Miroku. Has left the conversation.

Kanna. Says:

(8) HEY SISTA SOUL SISTA!(8)

Kanna. Has left he conversation.

Kirara. Says:

gkmfgksdofmdskgnmaksgsm.

Kirara. Has left the conversation.

Kikyou. Says:

Naraku, wanna meet up?

Naraku. Says:

OKAY!(L)

Naraku. Has left the conversation.

Kikyou. Has left the conversation.

Shippo. Says:

Guys?

Shippo. Says:

Hello?

Shippo. Says:

IS ANYONE THERE! O.O

Shippo. Says:

GUYS?

lmao, there's my Inu/Msn story. Haha i laughed my ass off writing this. REVEIW PLEASE!


End file.
